


All that could have been

by dead_silence



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: (kind of) Alternative Universe, Fanart, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: The image that came up in my mind while I was listening to the song.(Manznor fanart)





	All that could have been

 

All that could have been

 

 

\-----------------

 

One of the most inspiring songs ever.

The music told me a story like a book, and I tried to picture it.

I would be more than glad if this could be the image source of the great Manznor writers (and readers) here, like a NIN masterpiece inspired me!


End file.
